


The Heir of Purpose and the Savior King

by FoxyEmperor



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Mostly spoilers on just Byleth and Seteth, Mutual Pining, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyEmperor/pseuds/FoxyEmperor
Summary: But unfortunately, he wasn’t the only one with whom Byleth shared reciprocal moments of affection. Seteth couldn’t deny that she played an integral part in Dimitri’s road to recovery. Along the way, it seemed she had fallen for the Savior King.Whether it was by the Goddess’ influence within her or Byleth’s own charm, many of men and women adore her.Unfortunately, Byleth herself has fallen for more than one man, but only one can get that coveted S-Support.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	The Heir of Purpose and the Savior King

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I’m picking from a long list of potential suitors on who to S-Support at the end, I imagine all the hearts Byleth is probably breaking by only choosing one to marry. I do not envy Byleth in the slightest for that.
> 
> This fic is the result of those dark thoughts.

“Archbishop, I have some important documents concerning your revised budget plan. It appears that there are still some discrepancies that we must reso—” the rest of the adviser’s words suddenly died in his throat. 

His soon to be coronated archbishop had been staring out into the setting sun from the Star Terrace like she normally would every evening, a habit she had formed since occupying the elaborate bedroom on the third floor of the monastery. When she had turned around at the sound of his voice, Seteth got a full view of her ensemble: a simple, white silk gown without all the extra accessories that was typical for her new official church uniform. The golden, fading sun behind her made her look as if she was surrounded by a halo of light.

Not even Sothis herself could compare to the godly woman in front of him. 

Byleth nodded her head at him to show that she acknowledged his message, but then turned back around towards her balcony. “Come here, Seteth,” she said softly, just loud enough for him to hear at his distance. 

Seteth originally started to protest, to insist that these plans get corrected as soon as possible, but the melancholy tone in her voice made him reconsider. He placed the documents on a nearby side table and walked out onto the terrace to stand right beside her, his emerald eyes looking down to the scene she was fixated on: Dimitri, the newly crowned king of Faerghus, feeding the cats with some the orphaned children currently living at monastery.

“It seems you passed on your nefarious mission of causing obesity to all the felines of Garret Mach to his Majesty. And now he’s corrupting the children,” tutted Seteth with a shake of his head. 

The corners of Byleth’s mouth twitched up at his halfhearted disproval, but said nothing.

Seteth glanced over and observed her wistful expression. He had been debating on bringing this subject up for awhile, but they had been so preoccupied with fighting a war that there was never a proper time. However, since they were currently on the topic of a certain man, Seteth knew this was his opening. “I see you and his Majesty have developed deep ties, despite his particularly...onerous period.”

“I think he plans to propose to me,” whispered Byleth, still gazing out into the fading light. 

Seteth swallowed thickly. This news didn’t surprise him in the slightest. He knew of the long, yearning looks that the young king had given the new archbishop even since the days of when she was only his professor. He could not blame him; Seteth too had slowly succumbed to feelings that were inappropriate between colleagues, especially now since he was her adviser. 

Despite the impropriety, Seteth could not stifle the warmth blooming within his heart whenever he saw the prof- _archbishop_ match his glances with a mutual fondness. It would be painful, but Seteth would surely find it within himself to keep his overwhelming emotions to himself. However, with the knowledge that she may return his feelings, he saw no need to have them both suffer in silence.

But unfortunately, he wasn’t the only one with whom Byleth shared reciprocal moments of affection. Seteth couldn’t deny that she played an integral part in Dimitri’s road to recovery. Along the way, it seemed she had fallen for the Savior King. 

Seteth took a few moments to gather himself before asking, “Are you going to say yes?”

Byleth said nothing, staring straight ahead unblinkingly as she was overwhelmed by all the conflicting emotions within her. This was one of the few times where she wished Sothis had never awoken within her, allowing her to _feel_.

Despite trying to put her entire focus on the war efforts, Byleth had found herself falling hard for not one, but two incredible men. She loved both Dimitri and Seteth dearly, each in their own unique way. 

Seteth had an elegant, flawless beauty about him. His confidence and calming wisdom helped Byleth feel safe at all times. He was extremely intelligent, and while he was a very rigid and serious man, he was also very compassionate and always more than willing to help those in need of guidance. 

Dimitri, on the other hand was a rugged, beautiful disaster of a man. To this day he was still haunted by memories of the dead, struggling to live for himself, without guilt eating away at what was left of his soul. But he was strong, so sincere, and had the biggest heart that Byleth had ever witnessed. His sweet words with his contrastingly rough voice always made her feel as if her heart was beating for the first time. 

How was it possible for her to hold so much affection for them both simultaneously?

Byleth squeezed her eyes shut before replying, “I don’t know.” When she reopened her mint green eyes to stare intently into Seteth’s darker green ones, he could see all the confusion, longing, and despair that she had tried for so long to keep concealed. It was rare to see the stoic woman so vulnerable and Seteth ached to take her into his arms to soothe away her pain. 

While his tactical genius couldn’t compare to his brother Macuil or the late Claude von Riegan, he still considered himself quite the logical strategist. And he knew what he had to do.

Seteth turned to fully look at the woman next to him, and gently grabbed her hand before he plaintively said, “Marry him.”

Byleth frowned and pulled her hand away. “I don’t understand. I thought that you—“

“I’ll wait for you,” he quickly interrupted.

She shook her head, still frowning, but now looking more confused than ever. “What do you mean—“

“I will wait for you,” repeated Seteth more firmly, grabbing her hand again once more. He brought it to his lips to leave a soft kiss, his gaze never leaving hers. He watched as a myriad of emotions flash through her eyes, finally settling on comprehension. 

They both were now on the same page, not daring to say their thoughts aloud for not only the fear of being overheard, but also not having the heart to speak the dark truth: Dimitri couldn’t live forever, but both Byleth and Seteth could. 

“For how long?” whispered Byleth with a slightly pained look on her pale face.

It hurt Seteth to see her with such an expression. He desperately wished to hold her in his arms until the end of time. 

But he would have to wait. 

“As long as you need,” he replied softly. “And only as long as you’d be willing to have me.” 

Byleth seemed to gather herself, wiping her face clear of emotion to her normal blank slate, and turned back around to look at Dimitri below. “This seems very unfair to both you and Dimitri and very selfish of me,” she sighed. 

“You can fall in love more than once in a given lifetime,” placated Seteth. “There is no shame for you to open your heart and bring more love in the world. With our world recently ravaged by war, an abundance of love is what we need.” 

Watching her as she still gazed down at her other beloved, he continued, “It is a shame, however, that more than one love had to come about at the same time for you. Despite my long lifespan and all the suffering I’ve endured, I have never had to face that. I cannot tell you how to live your life. But just know that Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd loves you dearly, and you deserve each other. Don’t let what we have taint that. Marry him, raise a family with him, and hopefully grandchildren—if that is your wish. Live your life to the fullest, I beg of you.”

Byleth finally allowed herself a small smile. “You always seem to know exactly what to say in any given situation. Thank you, Seteth.”

Her adviser blushed with embarrassment at her praise. “Well, I suppose when being alive for for as long as I have, I’m bound to pickup some nuggets of wisdom,” he stammered. 

Byleth watched Dimitri wave a farewell to the children before heading in the direction of the Goddess Tower, where he had earlier asked her to meet him. Not wanting to be proposed to in her archbishop attire, for she felt that her personal life should be left separate from her new church position, she quickly turned away from the setting sun to head towards her room to change.

When she was only a few paces away from her bedroom door, she looked back towards Seteth, whom was still on the terrace with a somber expression. It broke Byleth’s heart to see him in such pain. But she knew it couldn’t be helped for the time being. It was time for both of them to start a new separate life for themselves, for they one day had countless centuries to look forward to together. 

“Will you be there?” she called out. “At the wedding, I mean?”

Seteth turned to face her, his rueful smile slowly grew into the sincerest of grins that lit up his whole face. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world. I will be there.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is also me forcing Byleth into her most popular ship and my personal favorite ship.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Comments and/or kudos give me life.**


End file.
